A Christmast In The Woods
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: A pregnant Gokudera and his husband Yamamoto drive up to meet everyone else at the villa for Christmas. Bad unborn babies, and sickly two-year-olds make for a shitty ride. At least Family and a warm fire await them. 8059 mpreg! For boo-chan's contest.
1. Chapter 1

For Peekaboo-chan's contest. U.G.H. I screwed up on this one, but final's stress is fucking annoying and this is what I came up with after nearly two straight weeks of nothing but work. ;A;

Dsiclaimer: I don't own the Reborn characters but Hiko and Yukiko and Princess I do, muwaaha! Also, the poem at the beginning is by Robert Frost and our sister's favorite poem :)

* * *

**Christmas In The Woods**

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep…"

"And miles to go before I sleep," Gokudera finished glancing to his right at his husband. Yamamoto Takeshi spared his wide the briefest of glances, and a gentle smile before fixing his eyes back on the road ahead. It was snowing, and the roads of Italy were icy. If he wasn't careful, they'd spin off the road. "And many more miles before _I_ can sleep?"

Yamamoto laughed and reached over, grasping Hayato's –who still preferred to be called by his old surname –hand and squeezing. "We'll be at the villa soon. Is the baby upsetting you?"

Gokudera huffed and put his free hand on his bulging abdomen. Hidden under the stretched skin, a little life was growing…and moving…and stretching…and _kicking all the fucking time_! "He won't stop kicking," the storm guardian growled. "I can't get comfortable! Yukiko wasn't so much trouble." He looked back at the backseat where a car seat was situated behind the driver's seat, a little two-year-old resting within it. At the mention of her name, she twitched, and let out a small sneeze followed by several coughs. Gokudera gave his husband a desperate look. "Hurry it up. If we don't get to the villa before she wakes up, we're going to be stuck listening to her crying."

"I can't go any faster," Yamamoto replied patiently as always. "Unless you want to have a wreck."

That silenced Gokudera. But not for long. Within a few minutes he was shifted uncomfortably as baby number two made his displeasure at the silence known. Hiko as he would be named did _not_ like quiet. He liked to hear his mamma singing to him, and his papà commentating baseball games to hi, and his sissy talking to him. Silence was just not something the Yamamoto family had more than a few minutes of each day. "He won't _stop_!" Gokudera exclaimed, exasperated and more than halfway to tears. "Fuck…"

"Let's put on the radio," suggested the rain guardian as he tried to see through the thickening snow.

"It'll wake Yukiko."

"Not if you sing too."

Gokudera grunted but didn't voice anymore argument. Both children went to sleep or at least calmed down when he sang. He'd sung to Yukiko all while she was in the womb, and he'd done the same to Hiko.

When nothing else was said, Yamamoto flicked on the radio and turned it to their favorite station. "And look, it's already playing the perfect song," he said, grinning as "All I Want for Christmas is You." "Go on, sing. Before she wakes up." Yukiko was already whining in the backseat.

"I fucking hate you," snarled Gokudera, but he took a deep breath and began to sing. His face turned a lovely shade of red when Yamamoto started humming along. In the backseat, Yukiko fell back asleep, and inside the womb, Hiko_ finally_ stopped kicking. The song finally ended, and the bomber turned off the radio quickly before another song could come on. "Stupid, fucking, dickhead."

"Maa, maa koi," Yamamoto murmured, twining their fingers together and bringing his love's hand to his lips. He kissed his knuckles and smiled. "Don't be so embarrassed. It's just us four, no one else. We'll be at the villa soon, and you get rest in front of the fire and there'll be plenty of people who'll know some home remedies for Yukiko's cold."

"Still hate you," grumbled the silverette.

"Of course."

Little else was said as the car made it's slow progress up the mountain path to the much sought after villa. They finally arrived twenty minutes later, and not a moment too soon. Yamamoto had just turned off the car when Yukiko let out an all mighty sneeze, woke with a start, and began to wail, which woke her still unborn brother. Gokudera let out a cry of frustration that brought several people outside.

"Is everything okay?" Tsuna asked, worriedly. He looked from his storm guardian, who was rubbing at his streaming eyes with a sleeve to his rain guardian, who was unbuckling their daughter from the backseat.

"Yeah," Yamamoto assured his friend and boss. "Everyone is just…a little tense after such a long drive." Tsuna nodded. He and Ryohei got the luggage out of the trunk and together the five of them went inside. The Vongola villa was packed with Family and friends. Inside the large living room everyone was already gathered. The Yamamoto family had come later because Gokudera had a doctor's appointment.

Greetings were shouted out to them as they entered. Oddly enough, the noise calmed Hiko down, and within seconds, women were converging on Yamamoto, offering to make teas and other home remedies. Gokudera kicked Bel off the love seat nearest the blazing fire and laid down on his side with a happy sigh. Bel glared at him but when he felt murderous intent emitting from the Vongola rain guardian he intelligently didn't say a thing. Instead he turned his attention to the little violet haired child attempting to pull at his hair.

"So…long ride up here?" inquired Colonnello lazily.

Yamamoto grinned and accepted the bottle filled with semi hot tea. "Yeah," he admitted, offering the tea to Yukiko, who grabbed it and happily began to drink it. "A long drive for Hayato, but I had fun."

"Oh…why?" Reborn asked as the rain guardian moved to sit on the love seat with his wife.

"Because I got three hours of alone time with the ones I love most." He looked down and smiled at his wife, who glared up at him.

"Fuck that," Gokudera growled before putting his head in his husband's lap. "It was a horrible ride. Now rub my back."

"Ha-ha, yes koi."

The others sweat-dropped or cooed, depending on personality. Over by the window Tsuna just smiled and looked out at the dark, snow filled night. A Christmas alone with his friends and family, despite most of them being homicidal maniacs, was going to be a good Christmas.

"Whaaaa! Mamma!"

"Fuck! Knife bastard! If I've warned you once, I've warned you twice! Keep your spawn away from my daughter!"

"Ushishishi, Princess, come away from the peseant, you'll get dirty."

"Hey now, that's going a little far."

"Muu, will you all shut up."

"Fuck you!"

"Fight to the extreme!"

"Ryohei no!"

"Big brother!"

"Yeah! I play winner, kora!"

"Colonnello!"

Tsuna winched as several crashes and screams cut through the peaceful atmosphere. Oh well. He thought, watching as his Family members attacked each other. Well except for Gokudera and Yamamoto. The black haired swordsman had dragged him wife away from the fighting and was keeping him occupied with a make-out session.

This was going to be a loooong Christmas.

* * *

You know...I might MIGHT make this a multichapter thing one day...when I'm not DROWNING in WORK X_X

Hopefully I do better on the next pairing promt. R&R!


	2. Author's note

First, I would like to say thanks for reading my hastely written story. I would also like to add that you guys rock, and I luv ya.

Buuuuuuut....

To all people who want answers in a story that is COMPLETE, meaning it won't UPDATE again, PLEASE SIGN IN so I can answer your questions. If you lack an account then give me your e-mail and I will answer any question you have.

And to the question of who is the other parent of Bel's child. It's Mammon/Viper. Female Mammon/Viper. That's the princess. The violet haired child is that of Hibari and Chrome because I SUPPORT THAT PAIRING XD

Sooooo....

-goes to watch Reborn episode 179- ^-^ First generation guardians=sexy!!!!


End file.
